


anything but quiet (anything hurts less)

by doctahreid



Series: don't keep love around [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Harry as a CEO, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis imprints on Harry in their first day together, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Protective Harry, Protective Zayn, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, Slavery, underage cos Louis has not presented yet on the start of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahreid/pseuds/doctahreid
Summary: Being unmated for over ten years is okay with Harry. He doesn't want a mate. He doesn't even need one. He's fine on his own.Until he's not.(or the one where Zayn needs help to save an old friend and the wolf within Harry has a thing or two to say about a lost, scared omega they end up meeting)





	anything but quiet (anything hurts less)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the A/B/O world right now and it gave me an opportunity to write over protective Harry so I thought "why not?"   
> This is long, and angsty but cute in a way only larry first meetings can be (also, the start of a series, so if you like it, keep your eyes out for more soon)   
> Hope you enjoy the ride!

The boy is  _ small. _

That’s  the first thing Harry notices about him.

They are in a filthy dark room filled with all kinds of disgusting people doing unspeakable things and yet, the only thing he can focus on is how bloody small the omega curled up on that cage seems to be.

“Come on Lou, look at me” Zayn’s voice is calm, the raven haired boy crunching down in front of the cage sitting on the far corner of the room, trying to strike up a conversation as if he hasn’t dragged his mate’s best friend to some sort of illegal slave sale in the middle of a thursday. As if they are not facing what’s clearly a broken, abused omega, and as if Liam is not gonna try to slother Styles when he gets home riking of all these other alphas stoking around.

Really, Harry shouldn’t have let himself be brought here. From the way Zayn stepped into the place, making a desperate bee line to where they stood now, he can tell he’s not about to leave without whoever  _ Lou _ is. Which means he’ll need to get involved, preferably before one of the monsters on the doors decide they have had enough of that little thing trying to act bossy.

“Zayn, we need to go” it doesn’t take a genius to know theres a much more complicated history hidden somewhere in all this, but the man’s instincts are starting to go into overdrive and he knows he has to get Z out of that place  _ now _ .

“We can’t! Look at him, Harry. Do you really think he can stand? Let alone walk?” as frail as Lou looks, Styles seriously thinks his weight would be too much for the boy to withstand, even if he hadn't been cuffed to the floor, but he chooses not to comment on that cause the situation is bad enough. 

“Zayn, they won’t let him leave, dear. But we must, yeah? Liam’s gonna have my skin if someone in here as much as gets a hand on you and I happen to like my life” he hopes the mention of the other’s mate will prompt him to remember he has a home to get back to, but to no avail. Zayn just crawls closer to the cage, a tentative hand reaching out until it touches a patch of diritied skin.

And they hear the  _ scream. _

It’s a tortured, desperate, broken sound that causes heads to turn in their direction, but then Harry’s not paying attention anymore....

He’s too busy staring at the most intense pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen. They are completely terrified, but they are beautiful all the same, he decides.

“Louis, it’s me! I’m sorry, I really am….Louis, please, calm down!” the noise startled Zayn and he’s getting worked up when his pleas seem to fall on deaf ears. In the corner of his vision, Harry catches the moment the security team  start to close in on them, carrying what look suspiciously like taser guns.  _ Great. _

_ Louis is still looking up at him. _

“We’re not here to hurt you, little one”  _  he doesn’t have a bloody clue what they are doing there, but still.  _ “You’re alright” his tone is foreign even to his own ears, but it works, the high pitched cry is once again replaced by a broken sequence of sobbing, Louis managing to curl up into himself even further.

“Do you ladies like what you see?” the stranger’s voice is rough and he steps into Harry’s personal space before he finishes the sentence. 

“Get away from us!” Zayn's voice doesn't even waver, he's trying to make his body serve as coverage to the inside of the cage, like he can't stand the thought of those man even glancing at his friend.

“Tell your little play thing to behave before he ends up in one of these, will you?”

The man is stepping close and Harry feels a rush of adrenaline when his snarl echoes through the walls, making the bulk stop dead on his feet

“Try and get to them, pal. See what happens if you do” his body posture is shifting slightly, getting ready to attack if he suddenly  needs to.

“He can't do that, alright? He's not ours, but the thing inside the cage is, and if you're  not interested, then you have to move on”

“He's  _ a person,  not a fucking thing that belongs to you! _ ” Zayn's whine is high pitched and he's starting to reek from distress, his omega trying to take control.

“Zayn, enough!” his alpha voice send to settle things for a couple of seconds and Harry makes a split second decision then. Turning back to the security guy, he barks: “Get me whoever runs this shit hole. Now”

“What for?”

“You just called the omega a thing, so I'm guessing he's for sale, yeah? Tell your boss to give me a number so I can write him a check and get out of here.” Zayn’s hands are clasped on the back off his suit, and he's whimpering, relieve rolling off of him in waves. Harry couldn't wait to make him talk and explain all that.

“You want him? Really? Look mate, I’m gonna do you a solid and tell you to pick someone else. This guy... he's not worth your money. He's no fun, he's just there cause some people like to watch him struggle and all that. Jack should've killed him off after the first week”

“Go tell Jack he's off the hook then. We're taking him home” when the man moves away, Harry turns his body to the second one who had been standing close by and nods his head toward the lock on the cage, pulling Zayn away so he can open it. “His chains too” 

“No way, this bitch likes to scratch. Free him if you wanna” when a set of keys is throw at him the man sighs and crunches down, glad that it's too early in the day to the place to be crawling with people as he kneels on the floor inside the metal bars

“Hi Louis.” his voice is barely a whisper, but the boy doesn't react to it “I’m Harry. Zayn's friend. I wanna get you out of here, but I'm gonna need to touch you for that, alright?” he doesn't give the man much time to think it through, knows it probably won't feel good to be touched, not when he lives like that, not even if Harry's trying to be as gentle as possible as he throws the chains away, getting closer and closer  “There you are, little one. Let's get up, yeah? Can you put your arms around me?” carrying him isn't ideal, but it's the one thing Styles can really do, especially when the crying kicks off again. When he slides back to his feet, Louis is using whatever strength he has left to wrap his frail limbs around him, clutching to his body like it's the one thing keeping him in one piece “Alright, we’ll be out of here before you know it, I promise” A tentative hand ends up sprawled over Louis’ back, Zayn whispering something Harry can't really understand to try and distract the omega as the deal is set. The whole thing seems a bit unreal to the green eyed CEO, nasty comments from the workers making him want to gag as he adds his signature to a check and is forced to shake hands with Jack, a disgusting man who looks at Louis a bit more than he should. 

What he did hits him at the same time as the sunlight, and when he gets into the backseat of his car (Zayn had to drive, it didn't seem like the omega on his arms was about to let go so soon) his mind is racing.  _ What the hell was he supposed to do now? How do you care for an omega who belongs to you but it's not your mate? _

He really hopes Liam punishes Zayn for putting them all in that mess.

  
  
  


“He's not talking, Harry. Why’s he not talking?” Z’s hands are shaking on the wheel when he finally works up the courage to speak up, his eyes glancing back at the marks scattered around his friend’s back for the hundredth time since they got on the road back to London.

“What the fuck just happened, Zayn? How do you know about that place? Why was he in there?”  Harry's trying hard not to yell, doesn't want Louis to get worked up again when he finally got him to stop shaking so much.

“He's an orphan, Harry. His mom...he lost her when he was 12, right after I met Li.” there's sadness on his voice, and Harry feels bad when he thinks of an even tinier version of Louis all alone in the world. “He somehow kept it from everyone for about an year, probably afraid to end up in the system since he's an omega...but then  _ they _ found him. Fuck, if he had just called me, I’m sure me and Liam could have done something.”

“You just did, Zayn”

“I was too late, wasn't I? Look at him, Harry. God, he spent two years as an  _ slave  _ before one of your private investigators found him. I..I had to wait. To do it without my alpha knowing, cause there was  no way Liam would let me risk myself, so it took longer still. And he was there. With those men. And now he won't  _ speak _ .”

“Eyes on the road, Zayn. We got him out, let’s not kill the kid on the ride home.” If his calculations are correct, Louis’ will be due to his first heat soon, which was probably why Zayn dragged him out of his office like he could just _ do _ that. Harry won't say it out loud, but he's glad he did: thinking about the boy on his lap having to go through that in a place like that makes him sick “Give him time, he'll talk when he needs to. Won't you, little one?” Louis has all but disappeared in between the fabric of the alpha’s suit, seemed to be enthralled by the buttons on his shirt as the car moves. He almost dozed off a couple of times too, but managed to wake himself up every time, despite being clearly exhausted. Harry wants to tell him he’s safe now, that it’s okay to finally rest for awhile but he feels words won’t do the trick.  So he just sits there and makes sure the fragile body on top of his don’t fall off, occasionally smiling at Louis whenever he works up the courage to look him in the eye.

“Thanks, Harry. For getting him out of there. You didn’t have to, I mean you don’t even know Lou and…”

“It’s fine, Zayn. I couldn’t just leave him there. I wouldn’t.”  _ he wouldn’t survive his first heat around those fellas _ . When the thought crosses his mind, Harry tightens the grip he’s got around Louis for a second, ignoring the way his instincts seem to be calmed by the motion. He doesn’t have the time to overthink his protectiveness, really. Nor a reason, I mean, after what he just saw, it’s only natural. It will go away once they are home and Zayn’s got Louis to trust that no one is gonna hurt him there so the small omega can stop looking so damn lost. It’s messing with the taller’s head, honestly

It’s all gonna be over soon. 

 

Silence fills the car for the rest of the drive, and before they know it, Zayn’s pulling up at one of Harry’s spots on the underground parking lot of his building. He gets off quickly and stands by the back doors, waiting for Harry to get out. trying his best to smile when he gets sight of the way Lou’s buried his face on the alpha’s shoulder, eyes shut tight, arms wrapped around his neck. He knows he took a big risk, putting a damaged omega and an unmated alpha that close, but he was running out of time and  _ fuck _ Louis deserved to feel safe for once in forever. 

“We’re gonna take him home tonight, Haz. Just need to find a way to break it to Li first” he whispers while they are riding the elevator.

“Take a bloody shower before you get near him, yeah? He’s gonna flip if he scents someone else on you”

“That bad, huh?” 

“You can’t trigger his rut earlier, we have important deals to  close this month and…” the sentence is cut short when Harry’s phone goes off. “That is, if you haven’t already done it” he makes quick work of securing Louis on his arms before he fishes the phone out of his pocket, smirking at the screen before handing it over “What? I’m not explaining all this, not to an unreasonable, mated,  _ angry  _ Liam. Find a way to let him fuck the anger out on you or something”

“It's not gonna be that simple, Harry” Zayn looks at the appliance as if it is about to bite him before taking a big breath and accepting the call on the same second the elevator’s doors open to the inside of Harry's penthouse. He walks away when Zayn’s omega takes over and he whines at Liam. 

  
  


“There you go dear” his voice is sweet when he bends down to deposit Louis on the bed. “It's okay, I’m not leaving” the man kinda hates to do it but he has to pull away, unwrapping a fragile pair of arms from around him as he speaks “Just wanna get a good look at you, alright?” his eyes rank up and down over the small body, looking for any obvious injuries besides the ones on his wrists and feet, grimacing at the way Louis skin seem to cling to his bones. God when was the last time they fed him? He’s so skinny, his hair glued to his forehead by what looks like dried blood, eyes scanning the room over and over “You hungry, Louis? Zayn should be coming soon..ish, he can help you take a bath if you wanna, and I’ll cook you something.” he tries to smile even if he's sure the gesture falls short.

“Dirty” it’s barely a whisper, but it has Harry on high alert, expecting, wanting to hear more “I’m so dirty, I can't…” he tries to get up, but his legs give out a few seconds after he stands, Harry catching him on time.

“It's alright, little one. Everything is fine. I don't mind, we can change the sheets if we have to. It's okay”  he lets go once he's convinced Louis won't try to walk again, moving to his closet, coming back with a new pair of boxers and a big old jumper on his hands “You can put these on. They'll be a bit big for you but it should keep you warm enough until we get you some clothes”

“Thanks” the word comes out strangled, and anyone can tell Louis is putting in an effort to look at Harry when he speaks.

“No problem” Styles is coming close again before he can convince himself not to, reaching out to put Lou’s fringe out of his eyes “Things will be better now, ok? Zayn’s great and Liam won't let anyone hurt you like, ever again. You're safe, Louis” Harry feels  _ warm _ when the younger one leans into his touch, despite the way he's bracing himself arms wrapped around his middle, old shirt riding up a bit to expose a line of healing bruises that cause Harry to want to punch a wall for a second, maybe ten. “Come on, let's find you something yummy, shall we?” he doesn't dwell on the fact, just bends down and let Louis wrap himself around him like he did on the car, walking them both  towards the kitchen “Would you like some fruit?” the man asks when they get there “I think we have some peaches, bananas and strawberries, you can have those while I make us some soup” it's still early, but Harry doesn't wanna risk giving the boy something heavier, suspects his stomach won't take it very well

“Strawberries, please?” Louis looks surprised to be given a choice, pondering his options as the older guy sets him on the counter.

“Coming right up, sir” Harry try and keep the tone light when he goes to the fridge, coming back with a full bowl “No, no, let’s not do it, Lou. These will taste better than your fingertips” when he pulls the boy’s hand away from his mouth  _ he surely doesn’t contemplate kissing his knuckles for a second there. Not at all  _ “Wanna try one?” he has to wait until Louis feels confident enough to start digging into the fruits to turn around and start up on the soup. Cooking is good, cooking’s gonna keep his hands busy. 

 

They have fallen into a bit of peaceful silence when Zayn finally comes to find the pair, Harry keeping a close eye on the food and on Louis at the same time. The strawberries are gone by now, he’s digging into a couple of sliced bananas like it’s the best thing he’s ever had

“You’ve got Harry to cook?” Louis does look up from his food when he hears the different voice, keeping his eyes on the tattoos Zayn’s got on display rather than the man himself “I’ll have to tell Liam not to bring take out, then”

“I’m cooking for him, not your lazy ass, Z”

“ _ Ouch”  _ the lanky motherfucker jumps up into the counter, legs dingling “Don’t be fooled by his looks, Lou. See? That’s how he treats his best friend’s mate” his tone is annoyed, but Zayn’s smiling as he speaks, glad to see Louis has stopped trembling for now.

“He’s nice” it’s a whisper and it comes a few minutes late, startling everyone in the kitchen, Harry’s smile being hard to hide as he moves around

“Thank you for saying that, Lou. I try” his hands are occupied with a bowl of chicken soup, but the man doesn’t hesitate when he plants a chaste kiss to the omega’s head, neverminding the dirty on his hair. “Come on, this should warm you up nice” he walks back to the living room, turning on the big screen and placing the food on the coffee table.

No one says a thing  about it when he picks up Louis once again, not when he sits back on the couch, small omega cuddled into his chest and helps him eat.

Zayn’s got a weird grin on his face all the time, but he keeps his mouth shut.

  
  


The day goes by in a haze as time passes. Before he knows it, Harry is back at his home studio, trying to act like he's actually reading an important contract instead of just staring at the pages.  _ He's not feeling lonely just cos Louis is not there _ . I mean, it's not like he was expecting the kid to be. It's good he's trusting Zayn again, right? Zayn’s a mated omega, his friend, and if anyone should be helping him settle back into a normal routine, it is Zayn.

There's no reason for the alpha to feel uneasy just cause he hasn't set eyes on the boy for a couple of hours.

_ He's not feeling  like that, not at all. _

If he focus, he can pick up parts of the conversation happening on the living room. Well, Z is making most of the talking, Louis seems more interested in the Disney movie playing on the telly anyway…

And Harry should not be obsessing over the way the boy looked when he got out of his bath. Seriously, Styles planned to stay with them, help out since Louis looked more at ease when he was around, but after seeing the omega on the clothes he had given him earlier it was impossible. He had to lock himself away before he did something  _ really stupid  _ like launching forward and clipping his teeth on the warm, soft skin of Louis’ neck, claiming him to make sure he had grounds to make the omega wear his clothes  _ all the damn time _

He really needs to get laid, Harry thinks, for the hundredth time on the last hour. It's been way too long if his wolf is being drawn to a young omega like his life depends on it. Fuck, Louis’s so small he would probably break 10 minutes into Harry's rut and…

“Harry, you there, mate?” Liam’s voice is torn between annoyance and amusement when their eyes meet.

“Don't you knock anymore, Payne?”

“I did. You were too far gone into your head it appears, so I showed myself in” his voice drops an octave as he sits down in front of his boss “is that your old jumper the little omega has on?”

“I was working, you know? That thing I pay you to do, instead of plastering me. And why does it matter what he's wearing?” he wishes Liam would just not talk about Louis, even if he knows it's a stupid thing. He just doesn't need his best friend to start fussing over anything. 

“Work hours are well over, if you haven't noticed. I came to pick Z up, and then I was met with that lad covered in your scent, so pardon me if I’m curious”

“What was I supposed to do? Leave him in his dirty, torn up clothes?”

“It's not just the clothes, Harry.  _ He  _ smells like you”

“Well, it's your fucking mate's fault, alright? He's the one who dragged me to a dump and had me  _ buy off  _  his friend. He was terrified, Liam. It was not like I could just shove him off of me, damn it. We're built to protect omegas!” his voice is raising as the sentence goes on, head spinning with all of the day’s events, Liam's questioning not helping.

“Alright, sorry I asked! It's just that you’ve never…” Liam’s interrupted by crying sound Harry's getting awfully used to, and he bolts to the door at the same time Louis starts crumbling away to a corner on the wall. Shit. He heard them. 

“ _ Fuck.  _ Louis, it's not…” he starts to make his way over to the boy, but Zayn’s hands push him back. The omega has no strength to do that, but Harry's surprised so he stops for a second “hands off, Zayn. Now”

“No! He's crying again and it's your fault! Stay back, Harry!”

“Zayn, move away.” he's getting antsy,  _ needs  _ to comfort Louis, can't stand the way fat tears are rolling off his eyes.

“He's my friend. You don't have the right

to…”

“ _ I told you to get the hell back!”  _ His alpha voice echoes through the house, and it makes even Liam take a step back from where he was  coming to his mate’s aid. Harry doesn't waste time on moving on, clutching down to wipe off the tears that keep coming, voice softening as his senses are filled with Louis. “baby, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry”

“I….you…I told…” fuck, his sobs are so hard they're rocking his body “told Zayn you….told him that…”

“Shh, breath, little one. You gotta breath for me, yeah?” his hand envelops the side of the omega’s face, thumbs moving slightly over his cheeks, over and over “it's alright”

“Told Zayn I wasn't good...told him you didn't want me.”  _ if only he knew.  _

“No, that's not it at all, baby. Please, calm down okay? Please, you're gonna make yourself sick, Louis”

“You're mad. I heard it” it's the most vocal Harry's seen him being, and his voice is like hot honey, so musical and Harry hates himself for making it sound so broke.

“Not at you, baby. You did nothing wrong. I am mad. Of course I am. But I'm mad at Liam, and at his stubborn omega, and at those bastards for what they put you through but not you, Lou. Not you” his breathing comes easier once the boy launches himself at him, hiding on the crook of his neck, body still trembling. “Shh darling, it's okay, breath.” he doesn't know where all the pet names are coming from, but they seem to help so he doesn't care that much. 

“I’m sorry Harry. I’m sorry” he keeps repeating the words, lips ghosting over Harry’s skin, but the older man is stuck in the way his name sounds on that voice. He wants to hear it again. He wants to find out what it would sound like if Louis was moaning it into his sheets, if he was screaming out for him. 

“Bullshit, baby. You're good. You're fine”  _ You're perfect _ , he wants to add. Instead, he gets up with ease, Louis barely weighting anything and starts walking towards his bedroom, leaving a stunned couple behind.

  
  


He wasn't planning on falling asleep, but when his eyes blink open again, Harry's sprawled out on his bed, a pair of arms securely wrapped around him as he feels the heat coming off the small body laid on top of his.

Louis.

The omega had cried himself to sleep, chanting about how he was sorry, only settling when Harry joined him on the bed, fingers cradling through his hair as he promised it was ok, that he was glad to help him.  _ Maybe that's why he had never found a mate, even after 10 years since he presented.  _

Louis was a complete mess and he was the one to blame for it this time.

Great alpha skills, really. His dad would be disgusted. 

One look at his phone on the side table told the man it was the middle of the night, a notification flashing out:

**Went home. Thought about taking Louis with us, but you were wrapped around him like vice so maybe another time?**

“Fuck you, Liam” he whispers, but a smile is creeping up on his face. It felt good to lay down with Louis. It still does,calms him in a way he hasn't really felt before.  _ His wolf is settled. Completely satisfied for the time being.  _

“Did I wake you?” it's soft and rough and it brings his body to life when Louis whispers it in the dark, shifting to get more comfortable, one hand propping up on the mattress so he can look at Harry even from where he's still on top of him.

“No baby, my phone did”

“I’m crushing you” he's trying to move up and damn, he needs to stop that cause he's rutting against Harry and it feels good.  _ Too good _ .

“You weight nothing, Lou. I’m fine”  _ about to get a boner when all you did was rub against me, but fine _ “Just go back to sleep” his voice has that known edge to it and Styles has to remind himself that's Louis. 

Scared, young, virgin Louis.  _ He can't. He won't. _

“Where's Zayn?” he asks, after a few moments, eyes starting to drop as Harry focus on his breathing. 

“Liam took him home. Said we were asleep, so you’ll have to go there tomorrow, I guess”

“ _ Oh _ ” The sound seems to escape Louis without the boy wanting it to, and he starts to fuss until there's a hand on his back, stilling him.

“What is it? You wanna go? Think I can take you…”

“I thought I... thought I was staying here. With you” he confesses, when he can feel Harry’s eyes still focused on him, hiding his face on the man’s clothes yet again. He's becoming addicted to it, but Harry just smells so good and sometimes it's all he can do when he knows he's got the alpha's attention. 

“Zayn wants you with them, baby. Think you’ll end up becoming their first pup. Liam's there too, so you’ll be safe, yeah?”

“But you...you  _ bought me _ .” the boy wants to whine but he pushes it back “Doesn't it mean I’m yours now?” He’s getting anxious just thinking about leaving Harry.  _ He will be alone again. _

“Baby, no.” pulling himself up against the wall, the taller man sits back, with Louis cradled against him “I just did what I had to do to take you out. You're not a thing, Louis. You don't belong to anyone. Yeah, one day you might, once you’ve find yourself a good, caring mate, but that's gonna be a decision you're gonna make.  _ No one has the right to just take you. _ ” his words are slow and Harry makes sure he's listening “It's still too early to that, tho. So, it's safer if you stay with Liam and Z” 

“I don't want to go, Harry. Please, don't make me go” he knows he's begging, knows he doesn't have the right to, but his instincts were the one thing that got him through the last couple years, and the wolf inside his chest  _ wants _ Harry closer, not to be tossed away. “I can be good, you’ll see. I know how to clean and cook and I can stay out of your way…” the last part is a lie, if the way his nuzzling up Harry’s neck, rubbing against his cheeks and pushing himself close is any indication, but he's gonna say whatever it takes.

“Louis, stop” the alpha's voice sounds strangled and his hands are clenching on his hips. Hard. It hurts, but it's a different kind of hurting, one that sends a shiver down his spine. “If you stay, I’m gonna hurt you, baby. I don't want to, but I will.”

“You won't, Harry. I have been hurt, and I can tell when someone's about to do it by now. You won't.” he breathes out against the other’s ear.

“You feel that, Lou?” his voice has gone deeper, the fingers gripping Louis starting to move him against his body, the motion rubbing their dicks together.  _ Harry's hard underneath him _ . “My wolf wants to take you, even if my head knows we can't. You're not ready yet, and even if you were…”

“What?” 

“I can’t baby. I’m not easy, I guess. I’m 26, and I haven’t found a mate, Louis. I’m too rough, especially during my rut and….I’m the last thing you need, yeah? You have gone through enough…” his words are cut short when Louis pulls back and sloshs his lips against him. He’s not doing much of anything, just standing there with their mouths touching, but it almost sends the alpha into overdrive all the same, a low growl making its way through his chest and feeling the silence.  _ Ours  _ his wolf’s voice screams, as the second goes by, and he can’t find the strength to fight it, not when Lou’s so close. 

“I….I..” the omega is blushing hard, Harry doesn’t even need the light to be sure of it, can feel in the way his body heats up.

“I know, baby, I know” he whispers, prying his fingers from the death grip he had on the slim waist, bringing them all the way up so he can trace his lips instead “Can I kiss you back, Lou?” he asks, and smiles when he feels the omega’s head bounce from his nodding. Breathing in to control himself he leans in, as gentle as he knows he has to be, brushing their lips together. And that’s all he does. He moves his lips with Louis, but he never lets the kiss turn dirty, no matter how badly he wants to wreck the boy on top of him. There will be time for that, he thinks. If he doesn’t fuck this up, there might be time for all of it

But not for now. For now, feeling Louis close, smelling his arousal mixed with a bit with confusion cos it is a new feeling for him is enough.

More than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far...thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me!  
> If this was any good, feel free to tell me through comments/kudos, they keep me happy and motivated
> 
> I love you all and I hope I'll see you with another installment soon (:


End file.
